


donghyuck's late arrival

by neostaytech



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #fluff #markhyuckhei_being_soft #uh_how_do_i_tag #help_lmao, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neostaytech/pseuds/neostaytech
Summary: donghyuck arrives home from work late with a surprise for his two boyfriends. a short markhyuckhei fluff fic.





	donghyuck's late arrival

donghyuck arrived home later than usual. he had stopped to get mark and yukhei their presents after work, hoping to surprise his two boyfriends.  
when he got home, the lights in the living room were off. he walked into the kitchen. lights were off. he walked down the hallway that led to the bedroom. he saw a soft 

light emit from the small room that he shared with the two boys.  
slowly, he walked to the door gifts in hands. as quietly as possible, he opened the door to their shared room. in the middle of the room donghyuck found a bunch of blankets illuminated by the soft glow of fairy lights and what he could only assume to be a laptop.

“baby,” xuxi yelled from inside the fort, “you’re home!”

donghyuck chuckled at the voice of his tallest and loudest boyfriend.

“hi sushi,” donghyuck smiled, “where’s markle?” yukhei climbed out of the blanket fort, dirty blonde hair disheveled. 

“hey babe,” said mark following yukhei out, “how was work?” 

“work was good. i missed you guys.” 

“awww,” said yukhei, “you missed us!”

“i did,” donghyuck said after leaving a small peck on the cheek of the tall chinese man.

“hey! i want one too,” mark said with a large pout. donghyuck smiled and gave the blonde canadian a kiss on his nose, leading mark to scrunch up his nose in faked disgust.

“what’s in the bag, hyuckie,” asked xuxi finally noticing the white plastic bag hidden behind donghyuck’s back. donghyuck smiled, reached inside the bag, and handed yukhei a small bouquet of white roses. yukhei’s face lit up in happiness and his jaw dropped in shock.

“my favorite,” he exclaimed grabbing the flowers and capturing donghyuck in a hug with his long arms.

white roses were yukhei’s favorite flowers. he had only mentioned it in passing, but when donghyuck saw the red wrapped bouquet he immediately knew that they were meant for his boyfriend. 

“what about me,” mark pouted, hoping his boyfriend had brought him something too. donghyuck turned in yukhei’s grip, yukhei’s chest now pressed against his back, and pulled out a stuffed moose. 

a soft smile grew on mark’s lips as he grabbed the soft plushie. it was such a small gift, but its meaning was huge. recently, mark had been feeling more homesick than usual. A couple nights ago, hyuck had heard the soft sobs of the canadian while they were laying in bed. immediately, he wrapped his arms around the smaller of his boyfriends and asked what was wrong. mark was quick to tell hyuck about how much he missed his hometown. 

then, hyuck felt the arms of mark wrap around him, enclosing him in between the two boys he loved. For a moment hyuck stood there thinking about just how lucky he was to have two of the greatest boys on earth at his side. 

“So, what movie do you guys wanna watch,” yukhei asked releasing hyuck and climbing into the fort.

“ummmm nothing sappy,” mark said looking at hyuck and smiling, “we have a crier on our hands.”

apparently, hyuck had began to cry while in the hug. his love for the two boys was overwhelming.

“oh shut up markle,” hyuck smiled and wiped his tears, “you cry every time we watch a drama.” mark smiled and entered the tent and hyuck followed close behind. a content sigh escaped his lips as he layed squished with yukhei on his right and mark on his left. this night was perfect and the three boys wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3! I hope you enjoyed! i'm sorry it was so short! feel free to leave criticisms lol. much love <3


End file.
